More Than She Wished
by Moonlitt-Blossom
Summary: A Christmas Oneshot. SasuSaku. Sakura cries for the first time in a while.


It's Christmassy Oneshot time! In July! And I don't own Naruto!

**More Than She Wished **

It was snowing. For the first time ever. It had never snowed in Konoha, as far as Sakura knew. Snow. It was just cold, half-frozen water, but it made even the most unfortunate looking things look beautiful. The white powder, that landed lightly on rooftops, and dusted trees. Even the old academy, which had been moved to a different building, that was decrepit and crumbling, looked beautiful.

It was around 8 o'clock, yet the streets were empty, because families were celebrating.

Yes, tonight was Christmas eve. Yet Sakura stood alone in front of the academy, sobbing.

It was the first time she had cried in a while. She wasn't crying because she had no one to spend the holidays with. No, she had been invited to a Christmas party tonight for the Rookie 9. But she refused. She needed to be alone.

While everyone else was happy, she was sad.

He was the reason for her sadness and pain. Even after 5 years, he still hadn't come back.

All she wanted, was for him to come back, and stay.

And Team 7 could reunite, like the old days. But she knew, that that was too much to ask.

He wouldn't come back to stay. He probably would never come home.

She sank to the ground, the coldness numbing her body.

She remembered all of the times she had at the academy, and with Team 7.

She had tried, so hard to be happy once he had left. And she had decieved everyone.

Everyone thought that she had moved on. Except her best friend. Naruto.

He knew that she really was not happy. She couldn't move on.

Her heart, that was once full of happiness, and joy, and love, was shattered.

She was empty inside. She faked emotions, and happiness.

She was dead inside. And it was because of him.

Her eyelids began to feel like contracting, because of the freezing tears.

She almost failed to notice the soft voice coming from behind her.

"Why… are you crying?"

She didn't know who it was. And she didn't care.

"Why do you ask? I have no aquaintance with you."

She did not know that voice.

"Ah. But I know you."  
Who was this stranger? She feared to turn around, so she didn't.

"Why are you crying?" The stranger asked again.

She didn't care anymore. She needed to pour out her feelings to someone. Better, someone she would never see again.

"I'm crying… for the first time in awhile. You see, the only person I truly loved, left me 5 years ago. For revenge. I confessed my true feelings, but he didn't care… and now, I don't think he will ever return."  
The person behind her was silent.

"It isn't healthy to bottle emotions. I learned that a while ago." Whoever was standing there, paused, "If I had told someone my true feelings a long time ago, she would have been in much more pain than she is now. I couldn't let her get hurt by the person I had to kill."  
Wait… this voice was vaguely familiar. Deeper in sorts, but familiar.

And the story he had told...

This was…so she thought, Uchiha Sasuke.

And she was right. She slowly turned to find the man who had left her five years ago.

"S-sasuke?" He merely walked towards her, and crouched beside her.

"Hello Sakura."

"W-what do you mean..?"

"What I said?" He paused, "I meant, that if I had told you that I loved you, than Itachi would have killed you. And I couldn't leave you, when you knew that I loved you."

… He loved her?

"You… love… me?" This was too surreal. This had to be a dream.

So why was it, when he kissed her, it felt completely real?

Why was it, that all the emotions that had been lost to her, had suddenly reformed inside of her?  
"I love you, Haruno Sakura." He whispered, holding her cold body close to him.

He wanted to stay with her forever. He never wanted her to leave him.

"S-sasuke…" she whispered, muffled through his coat. "I love you too."

A bright Christmas star twinkled above. She had gotten what she wanted for Christmas, and much, much more.

* * *

2 Years later, they were 20 years old.

Naruto, who had unknowingly guided her through life, was now Rokudaime Hokage.

As he spoke the words that everyone was waiting to hear, he felt relief.

Relief that he had finally come home, and confessed his true feelings.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke-teme, take Haruno Sakura to be your wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part, and promise to never leave, and love her for ever and ever and ever…" He stopped when he got a warning glance from Sasuke.

"I do."

And those two words, meant so much. Sakura had never been so happy. Especially since tonight was Christmas Eve, and a bright star still twinkled above.

She heard Naruto speak almost the same words to her, as she smiled.

"I do."

[Authors Notes: Yeah.. not even _close_ to Christmas. Ehe.. Christmas in July? Please Review :D


End file.
